


Jane Foster has a problem

by With_Love_Coco



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Darcy Lewis (mentioned) - Freeform, Eric Selvig (mentioned), F/M, Highschool AU, Jane has a problem, M/M, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Sigyn (mentioned) - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/With_Love_Coco/pseuds/With_Love_Coco
Summary: Jane has a problem. Read the fic to know what it is!
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Jane Foster has a problem

**Author's Note:**

> So 3am lying on my bed I was thinking about how I won't see my beautiful Loki in Thor: Love and Thunder and then I started thinking about how there will be Jane getting cozy with Thor and well this fic just wrote itself out.  
> Some good comments are very much appreciated.  
> ENJOY!

The kind looking woman looked around at all the people sitting around her in circle a in wooden chairs.

"Welcome to today's group therapy session everyone! My name's Camille Cruise. Remember my name because we'll be meeting a lot this month." She said. Nobody said a word but looks like the woman expected it because she just smiled and resumed talking.

"This is your very first session so I understand if you don't want to talk about your problems but as you all know 'Communication is important in relationships' so if we're going to be building up a good friendship you all need to talk." She said and paused letting everyone soak in her words.

Jane snorted at the 'communication in relationship' part. That was the reason she here attending this stupid session listening to this yappy woman in the first place.

"Okay so let's start from here." She pointed at the guy sitting a couple of seats right from Jane in the circle. "All you have to do is talk. About anything you want. Just say your name and start telling us about anything you're comfortable with. Your family, childhood, hobbies it could be anything at all!" She turned towards the man she had pointed at before.

The man sighed when even after a whole minute of being silent Camille still just kept staring at him.

My name's Robert Rouse. I'm 30. My problem is......

Jane shut him out as she remembered how she got here in the first place.

_____

_Jane looked at herself in the body mirror. Honestly she couldn't even recognize the person in the mirror. She never thought she could actually look so...beautiful and sexy._

_She was clad in a beautiful burgundy dress. The was short. Too short for for taste. It stopped right below the lace panties she was wearing really. The dress itself started from an inch above her nipples showing off almost all of chest. She felt too uncomfortable wearing it. The dress fit her perfectly but it still felt like it would slip off of her any moment. No matter what she had to do it. Applying the finishing touches of her make-up she deemed herself ready. She can't give up now! Not when she was mere distance away from seducing her 2-year boyfriend!_

_Yes normally you don't HAVE to seduce your boyfriend and normally she wouldn't go to such lengths to do it. She was a nerd for God's sake! All into books and science! She didn't do this whole seducing stuff! But a woman has needs okay! And it was only till a certain point you could go with masturbating despite having a hunk of a boyfriend. A boyfriend who said you 'weren't ready' for it even when you went out of your way to explicitly ask for sex._

_So today she was going to do it no matter what!_

_______

She jerked back into the present when the voice changed.

"Thank you Robert for sharing so much with us. You were brilliant!" Camille smiled at the Robert guy and turned to the one on his left. An old man with grey hair.

The man cleared his throat as if preparing for a hearty speech.

"My name is Eric Selvig. 49 years old and I'm into Exhibitionism....."

Oh this was gonna take long.

_____

_Her very first day in High-school she found three things._

_Number one: Thor Odinson was the heart throb of this high-school occupying almost every girls' , some guys' and even a lot of teachers' dirty and wild fantasies._

_Number two: Thor Odinson was very VERY possessive of his adoptive nerdy younger brother. (The last guy who bullied Loki was still in the hospital)_

_Number three: Thor Odinson was huge Casanova. Part of the reason why he never did relationships. As long as he got a hole to fuck that's what he ever cared about._

_So when just after being for only two weeks in this high-school, THE THOR ODINSON asked her out she was beyond shocked. She played hard to get though. Not because she wasn't interested. Oh only God knew HOW interested she was. And also not because she didn't want to be the envy of more than half of the school and also not because she thought she'd only end up becoming his fuck toy. No none of that. It was BECAUSE she wanted to be with him that she rejected him first. She might not have any experience in relationships beforehand but she'd read more than enough fan-fictions to know how to handle guys like him. The key was to play hard to get and she did just that. There were two ways of how it would end. Either he would just jump on to some other girl or take it as a challenge and try to pursue her._

_Of course the latter happened._

_Their relationship was more or less okay. They did everything from going on dates to cuddling on couches. Every single thing except for sex. And when reasoned with Thor would always say its because SHE wasn't ready to take him yet or you're only 16!_

_During the course of their relationship she learned that Thor had had a couple of relationships before her and despite his Casanova reputation he was a one soul at a time kind of a person which was really sweet but all the more frustrating because fuck a man has needs and if he wasn't fucking her or anybody else then who? Surely Thor was more of 'find something or someone to bang' and not a 'I'll just jerk myself off ' kind of a person. Then what the fuck was going on? Did he just change? For her? Suddenly decided to go celibate for two whole years? Surely not! Fuck he didn't even touch her on her 18th birthday!_

_Enough was enough! She was going to get Thor's dick up her cut tonight! TO-FUCKING-NIGHT!_

_______

My name's Darcy Lewis. Age 19. I'm a drug addict..

Jane was next.

_____

_She put her overcoat on and left her house. Thor's house was a few blocks away. While walking she let herself imagine all the possible ways she was going to seduce Thor and what would happen next._

_Reaching the house she slipped the duplicate key of Thor's house into the lock and twisted. She took a deep breath and let herself in. She can do it!_

_She sneaked about the house for a bit. She nobody was home. A day after Thor's 18th birthday, his parents had left for Canada leaving the two brothers here deeming Thor old enough to handle everything on his own._

_It was Saturday so Loki was supposed to be at his lesbian best friend Sigyn's house for a sleepover. Apparently they've been having these weekly sleepovers since they were five._

_She slowly walked up the stairs to where she knew Thor's bedroom was. As she got closer to his room the grin on her face- which had been constant since she left her home- fell._

_There were loud screams coming from his room. Screams of pleasure. Anger bubbled inside her. She stalked towards the room but stopped a foot away from the door. The high-pitched screams coming from the room weren't that of a female but instead of a man!_

_It must be Loki! It has to be him! He was already out and proud long before she came into the picture. That sneaky little bitch! Fucking some guy in his older brother's bedroom. She smirked. Thor was very VERY particular about his room. Even when he showed her around the house for the first time he hadn't ever let her in and not ever after that._

_She'd deny it till the day she dies but she'd always been jealous of Loki. The guy's intellect was on a whole different level with witty remarks filled with sarcasm and dark humor. How he just seemed to know everything about everything. Not to mention between her and Loki, Thor always chose his little brother. But this! This is something Thor wouldn't even let Loki get away with._

_Her grin turned Cheshire as she opened the door just the tinniest bit._

_______

Everyone was looking at her. It was her turn now.

"My name is Jane Foster. I'm 18. My problem is..." She took a deep breath.

_____

_She opened the door just the tinniest bit._

_What she saw made her jaw fall to the floor._

_Loki. Fuck that damn little bitch Loki. He was-_

_He was riding Thor!_

_They were on the bed with Thor sitting and on top of him was Loki! Riding brother's cock like a fucking stallion. Loki's head was thrown back, dirty screams of pleasure escaping his mouth. He was holding Thor's shoulders like his life depended on it._

_Thor meanwhile was mouthing Loki chest. His hands were firmly holding his brothers waist keeping Loki's almost limp body upright and fucking up into it._

_______

"My problem is that I get turned on seeing two men fucking each other."

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think of Jane's problem?  
> I don't know anything about group therapy sessions. All my knowledge comes from the movie 'Rocketman' which btw I havent seen completely either so sorry if some parts seemed 'unreal?' 
> 
> Other than that....Did you guys enjoy it?  
> Answer in comments!


End file.
